Billar
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Crystal era buena jugando al billar, pero Gold lo era aún más. Y era en aquellos momentos en los que hubiera deseado no aceptar aquella apuesta.


**Billar**

 **Autor del Fanfic:** Gale el Remolino.

 **Autor del manga:** Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Anime/Manga/Videojuego:** Pokémon

 **Aviso:** Ninguno…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, espacios y demás elementos de Pokémon no me pertenecen. Por ello, no cobro por hacer esta historia, si no que escribo para el disfrute propio y ajeno.

 **Resumen:** Crystal era buena jugando al billar, pero Gold lo era aún más. Y era en aquellos momentos en los que hubiera deseado no aceptar aquella apuesta.

 **Y ahora, sin más que añadir…**

-Vamos, vamos, Crys –Alentó un chico de pelo negro y ojos dorados. –, solo tienes que meter la bola en el agujero, no es tan difícil.

Crystal no encontró el momento oportuno para volverse y recriminar a Gold. Estaba demasiado concentrada, midiendo ángulos a ojo, mientras, a su vez, intentaba que el palo de billar no perdiera posición. Inclinó todo su cuerpo sobre la mesa de juego y, tras unos breves instantes, que a Gold le parecieron eternos, dio un toque con el largo palo a la bola blanca, que rodó con parsimonia hasta alcanzar uno de los laterales de la mesa, rebotar y golpear una bola lisa amarilla. Poco faltó para que dicha bola entrara en el hueco de la mesa. Crystal gruñó por lo bajo.

-Igualmente no me gusta este juego. Es una tontería. –Replicó la chica.

A Gold le hizo gracia ver a su compañera en aquel estado. Él sabía que tenía el poder de hacer enfadar a su amiga con relativa facilidad, pero nunca llegó a imaginarse que la susodicha tuviera tan mal perder. Sonrió levemente al pensar en aquella situación y se acercó a la mesa, frotó la punta de su palo de billar con el taco y apuntó. Tras un justo golpe de fuerza, la potencia de la bola blanca fue suficiente para golpear a la bola amarilla lisa de Crystal y alejarla del hueco, así como hacer que dicha bola golpeara sin piedad a otra, roja rayada, que acabó cayendo por el hueco de la mesa. Gold miró a Crystal desafiante, deleitándose tras comprobar cómo la frustración invadía a su compañera de juegos al observar como todas las bolas rayadas había entrado en los huecos, siendo la bola negra la única que Gold debía golpear para ganar aquella partida.

-Un trato es un trato Crys, ahora no te puedes echar atrás. –Comentó Gold mientras se intercambiaba con la chica, a la cual le tocaba el turno de golpear.

-¡No es justo, tú tienes ventaja! –Se quejó la chica de ojos cristalinos.

-¿Ventaja? Dijimos que jugaríamos a un juego en el que los dos estubiéramos en igualdad de condiciones. –Contestó Gold. –El billar es un juego de precisión, algo en lo que los dos destacamos.

-¡Tú eres un experto, me has engañado! –Exclamó Crystal con rabia.

Gold levantó los hombros y los dejó caer acto seguido, en una evidente muestra de que no le importaba, la chica suspiró. Crystal era buena jugando al billar, pero Gold lo era aún más. Y era en aquellos momentos en los que hubiera deseado no aceptar aquella apuesta.

Gold y Crystal eran amigos de la infancia y compañeros de clase. Con quince años, Crystal sacaba las mejores notas de su institución y tenía a los profesores comiendo de la palma de su mano. Mientras que Gold… Gold era el típico niño torbellino al que siempre castigaban, y siempre estaba pidiendo ayuda a su compañera. Por supuesto, nada era gratis. Crystal y Gold siempre estaban compitiendo por todo y haciendo todo tipo de apuestas, de las cuales Crystal solía salir victoriosa.

No obstante, ahora Crystal no se podía echar atrás. Aquel juego se había convertido en algo personal y, sin embargo, la impotencia de sentir que no podría ganar a su compañero en el billar la invadió. Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula mientras escuchaba el rechinar de sus dientes. Inclinó todo su cuerpo sobre la mesa, una vez más, ignorante a la atenta mirada de Gold, que observaba todos sus movimientos sin perder detalle. Cerró un ojo y apuntó, la bola blanca salió despedida en diagonal y golpeó a la bola negra, ésta siguió su trayecto hasta alcanzar una bola lisa verde y, por último, la bola golpeada acabó por caer al hueco.

-Muy bien. –Premió Gold.

El chico se intercambió con su compañera. No consideró necesario restregar la punta del palo con el taco de tiza que tenía a mano derecha, por lo que se agachó, apuntó y disparó. Con una precisión extraordinaria, la bola blanca golpeó a la negra y ésta se metió en el hueco.

-Bien –Gold se giró y encaró a Crystal. –, he ganado, así que vamos a mi casa.

Crystal suspiró, exponiendo verdadero énfasis en su propio suspiro, para que éste quedara evidenciado.

-Está bien, Gold. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó Crystal.

-Nada importante –Extendió su brazo y atrapó a su amiga por la cintura, mientras salían de la sala de juegos. –, tan solo quiero que me hagas un pequeño trabajito.

Y Crystal se pasó toda la tarde en casa de Gold, haciendo sus trabajos de química para la clase de mañana.

No tendría que haber aceptado aquella apuesta.

 **¡Si os ha gustado la historia, a mí me gustaría aún más que dejarais comentarios!**

 **¡Acepto críticas constructivas!**

 **Ciao.**


End file.
